One side of a square is $4$ feet long. What is its perimeter?
Solution: $4\text{ ft}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {4} + {4} + {4} + {4} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 16\text{ ft} $